Exponent of Breath
by sweetskey
Summary: A story of balance between what you know is right and what goes beyond your limits. But what if going past your limits is what you live for, what if curiousity overcomes you? A story of the purest of puppy love. As told by Echo, Vivian's daughter
1. Wonder

_The Exponent of Breath-1_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the plot, ideas, facts or characters in the book Blood and Chocolate by Annette Curtis Klaus. I don't even own the poem that inspired me to write this story. The poem "The Look" belongs to Sara Teasdale, and I got a lot of the idea for this story from it. I don't own the other poem in here either, it is without a name, but was written by Emily Dickinson.

Poem that inspired this story:

"_The Look"_

_Strephon kissed me in the spring_

_Robin in the fall_

_But Colin only looked at me_

_And never kissed at all_

_Strephon's kiss was lost in jest_

_Robin's lost in play_

_But the kiss in Colin's eyes_

_Haunts me night and day_

"Echo Miree! As queen of the pack, and your own mother, I forbid you to even get near one of those _putrid, awful, uncaring…humans!_" My mother spat the last word in such disgust…I almost believed her. Almost.

She used my middle name as if it had some effect on me, I shrugged it off for now, eager to confront her about it later. She had no more power over me than foolish Finn had over Gabriel.

Her brows connected in the center as she glared at me deeply, and her tawny hair flew around her face in an invisible wind, her piercing eyes boring into me. I scowled at her defiance and the transparency of her words.

If you knew my mother, you really, truly knew her…you'd see the shine of worry in her eyes. She didn't really think all those things about humans, she just said so in hope for me to believe her, she didn't want me to get hurt like she did only a few years ago..

I caught my breath, a sentence struggling to form in my throat, but nothing exited but a low and strained snarl. I stared back with equal fierceness in my topaz-gold eyes, the skin beginning to tighten over my balled up fists that I hung at my sides.

I simply would not give her the satisfaction of muzzling me from all human contact, confiding me to the family inn, and cramping my desires into false lies and dishonesty any longer, I simply wouldn't have it. After all…she may be the queen, but I am princess.

"Vivian…it's not your choice to make…." stated a wary and smooth-velvet voice from the shadows of the trees, entering the clearing. The early sun's weak rays slithered through the tree's shade and landed lightly on Gabriel's solemn and serious face, and as the mist floated around him he began to look more and more like a mysterious Greek god brought down from the heavens. For being the alpha-male and father of a sixteen year old, he still had female's sending him inviting and entrancing stares almost every day of his life.

Vivian spun on the heels of her feet to gape open-mouthed at Gabriel's undisturbed figure. He leaned against a tree and chuckled softly at her reaction. I didn't notice until later that his smile and chuckles were filled with a dark grieving pain, that were hidden well, under his hard core appearance.

I felt the release of endorphins as a sudden breeze of happiness swept freely throughout my whole body, making my fingers tingle at the tips. I felt my cheeks flush and the corner of my lips turn up, trying, but failing horribly to remain emotionless.

Unfortunately…Gabriel saw me and laughed loudly, his voice a booming echo bouncing off the trees and ringing through my ears. His smile only widened as he saw he had caught me off guard and winked at my startled expression.

"We certainly have a little troublemaker here don't we?" Vivian said sweetly but sadly. I only smiled innocently, and then…like always when all else fails…give the puppy dog eyes. Or as my dear friend Tiny would put it, "when in doubt…pout!"

My strawberry colored curls flew around my face as a gust of wind blew by and one of my male age mates dropped from a tree, he didn't startled me at all, he only ruined my performance by making me burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. He had fallen from the tree, obviously meaning to scare or surprise me, but then as his feet hit the ground he stumbled and his confident smirk transformed into a look of shock as his face made contact with the mushy, dew covered grass.

Vivian's stern glower instantly changed to the soft and adoring smile she always wore when I was with Chaos. Despite his name, he was one of the sweetest and clumsiest persons I'd ever met. A very endearing boy, one of the most innocent Loup-Garou's, and he always says exactly what I need to hear. He's been my savior for the last couple years, and my mother thinks he's my mate…only he's not, and no matter what they all say, I don't…_think_…I could ever love him that way…

"Can I come too?" His gleaming pearly white smile flashed and his fangs threatened to grow, only he stopped them, and that made me consider it.

"Can you handle it?" I asked sarcastically reaching my hand down so that I could help him up. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Vivian lightly started shoving Gabriel in the other direction, he only scowled and threw Vivian over his shoulder in response. He didn't quite approve of Chaos as much as my mother did, actually…I don't think Gabriel approved of anyone except for that cocky-faced Trey Torrealis.

Chaos's smile disappeared as he took my hand. His body tightened and his nostrils flared as the wind blew again, my delicate scent surrounding us. Many always said it was of sweet peaches and freesia, but I never noticed, the only scent that I bothered to recognize was Chaos's.

His blue eyes seemed to turn to liquid and his tensed expression softened and he looked up at me from underneath his thick dark, sooty eyelashes.

I took his hands into mine with an eager smile planted upon my face.

"But really Echo…do you really think we _should_…what if we lose control, or crave them too much…or…or…" I pressed my finger to his lips, loving the fact that he couldn't form a straight sentence in front of me. He blushed a light pink at my gesture and watched my fingers cross-eyed with amazement. I stopped his concerned stuttering with my pearly white smile and his eyes shot up to mine again. He was always kind of shy and timid ever since I've known him, but to past that he was deep and serious and knowing. I'm not quite sure when I had acquired a certain power over him exactly, I suppose it was around when he started looking at me a bit differently.

The wind whipped Chaos's scent through my nose like hot flames ignited from lighter. The spicy cinnamon and warm earthy dirt smell drifted through my mouth and I could almost taste his lips. My fangs grew involuntarily. I ruffled his shaggy blonde hair and grinned, beginning to take advantage of his vulnerability. Ready to tease him and all his glory.

"You can't stay a baby forever…live a little! Loosen up a bit! But, most _importantly_…." I dragged the last word out tasting the atmosphere happily whilst anticipating Chaos's reaction.

"You need to learn the reason of our existence…"

He cocked his head to one side curiously, his crooked smile still gleaming. His eyes began to glaze over as he saw my lithe and graceful movement as I circled around him.

I leaned in from behind and clung myself to him slowly, every second leaning up against him further, my arms snaking around his waist. His body stiffening beneath me, I felt his back tremor and I edged him on. _Oh, the power of a woman_, I thought gleefully as my lips began to quiver and I delicately brushed my teeth against his ear. He turned around to face me, his eyes fully blurred with desire. I closed my eyes and came close to his trembling lips that slowly parted and I exhaled slowly as I stated a poem I had once read.

"Love is anterior to life

Posterior to death

Initial of creation, and

Exponent of breath. " I stated breathlessly, adding an unexpected gasp of surprise at the end, as his firm and smooth hands took my face and pulled me in closer to him. His warm and full lips came plunging in…but they ended up just brushing lightly against my cheek. I was left with a curious emotion… disappointment maybe, that he hadn't actually kissed me. He had never kissed me, he longed too much for Gabriel's approval, he simply wouldn't allow himself to do anything he wanted. But I didn't mind, I was independent, an independent warrior. I didn't need to steal kisses from boys to feel empowered.

I ignored the emotion, wishing it away desperately. And I simply stepped closer to him. I took his hand and placed his palm on my full chest, this sent a brief spasm throughout him as his breath came in quickened stutters and he squeezed his eyes shut leaning back away as far as he could while I held him. My blood began to boil and my veins throbbed inside of me. I leaned my lips in closer to his, my face millimeters from his.

No doubt I had gone too far, his attraction for me was already unbearable I saw it in his eyes everyday, along with forced resist. I shouldn't have pushed him so hard, this must be immensely painful for him, I thought guiltily.

I pulled away reluctantly, for his own good of course, and he staggered back and leaned against a tree his eyes closed and his breath coming in shuddered gasps. As his chest eased up and down to a normal pace, he smiled weakly and tried to laugh only it sounded weak and strangled.

"Why do you _do_ that to me Echo…" He pleaded, his eyes opened, waiting impatiently for a response.

"I'm sorry…" I said with non-chalant. It was all I could say and I shrugged my shoulders with no better answer.

"I guess I just like kissing you…"I nodded simply and assuringly, hoping it would lessen the intensity of the moment and make him laugh, only it didn't sound half as assuring as I hoped it would.

"You'll be the _death_ of me Echo…you know you will…._I swear_, when you took my hand to your…" his eyes glazed and he shook his head violently and struggled to finish, "my heart stopped." He clutched his chest where his heart would be and I could see the blur of desire coming back in his remembrance.

I grinned playfully.

"Come on, Gabriel said we could go down to the city…" I didn't get to close to him, in fear I would push him to far again, "but you have to promise if any meat-boys want to talk to me, you have to let them." I added whilst I smoothed my short, lacey white dress down and straightened his light-blue polo shirt. He adjusted his jeans nervously and then took hold of my right hand and led me out of the clearing, muttering more to himself than me.

"But, if something doesn't smell right, I'll have_ no choice _but to defend you against them."

I smiled at his obvious care, but it quickly turned to a frown, because I then realized just what he meant by defend.

A/N: Please, please, please review….and suggestions are welcome, thank you.


	2. Curiousity

_The Exponent of Breath-2_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the plot, ideas, facts or characters in the book Blood and Chocolate by Annette Curtis Klaus. I don't even own the poem that inspired me to write this story. The poem "The Look" belongs to Sara Teasdale, and I got a lot of the idea for this story from it. I don't own the other poem in here either, it is without a name, but was written by Emily Dickinson.

Poem that inspired this story:

"_The Look"_

_Strephon kissed me in the spring_

_Robin in the fall_

_But Colin only looked at me_

_And never kissed at all_

_Strephon's kiss was lost in jest_

_Robin's lost in play_

_But the kiss in Colin's eyes_

_Haunts me night and day_

As I hopped into the my beat up silver Porsche with excited and accelerating whirlwind of emotions overwhelmed me, Chaos slid in the passenger seat, a frown plastered on his face. His jaw was set tight and his arms were crossed across his stomach, crunching his hands into his ribs. I glanced over out of the corner of my eye and noticed that his eyes were wide and he stared ahead sadly, I almost thought he was about to cry. A surge of anger zipped involuntarily up my spine as I glared at him, why did he have to ruin my mood, why does he have this effect on me! I want to learn about human companions and my own father said I could, why was I pitying Chaos!

I opened my mouth to retort, but then I remembered it was Chaos, and not Trey who was making me angry, Chaos didn't mean too, he really was upset and he was my friend, I couldn't just let him go on feeling this way. I resigned reluctantly and gave a huge dramatic sigh.

I reached out to run my fingers over Chaos' and he immediately relaxed, his eyes still boring into space.

"Chaos, relax…I promise, I won't get too close, you know me, I'm just _curious_…that's all, curious." I nodded my head until he was staring into my eyes, his pale pink , full lips slowly turning up at the corners and he gave me that unusual loving and adoring smile that he only saved for my presence.

Just then the car jolted and started rocking wheel to wheel.

"What the-" I screeched as I pulled my head out the window to examine the damage and whoever had just jumped on my car. I could feel my eyes narrowing to slits and I grinded my teeth together furiously, the stupid ignorant, and egotistical freak called Trey Torrealis was sitting Indian style, with his wheat gold hair flying senselessly in the wind and his green and gold flecked eyes shone mischievously.

"_Get…off…the car_." I said slowly through my gritted teeth as I suppressed a growl and forced my lips into a semi polite smile, which ended up looking more like a grimace I presume.

"Why should I, my love? After all, I was sent to guard you."

"Guard me!" I was now more than thoroughly irritated now and I couldn't help the menacing and ripping snarl that leapt from the bottom of my throat.

"Like I need guarding you insufferable pompous a-"

"_Echo_ my dear, language such as _that_, is not fit for the head female you know."

"I'm not the head female, "I hissed darkly as I edged myself back through the window so that I could sit on the ledge and glare more properly at him. With my arms crossed across my chest and teeth clamped tight to stop myself from doing anything horribly rash. Over and over in my head I went over all the reasons not to do anything, not to kick that moron where it hurts, not to slam his head into a tree or tackle him to the ground and punch him to no end, over and over I repeated the phrase, _ignore him, he's not worth your time._

He climbed barefoot down the windshield and sat on the front of my car directly in front of me.

"Oh I see baby, it's got to be like that does it…hmm. "He turned his head slight to observe Chaos's expression, who up until now had kept unnaturally silent. My eyes followed suit and glided past the windshield to sweep over Chaos, who look positively furious. His face was flushed slightly, his narrowed eyes focused directly into Trey's and his hands digging into the smooth, black leather surface of the seats left half-moon crescent dents.

"Ah!" Trey's eyebrows shot up and he smirked pleasantly, I really despised that he looked like a god! He didn't deserve it, his harsh beauty was death defying, but Chaos was far better looking, he looked and smelt like the soft earth's mulch, grass and dirt, I loved it, he was…purely natural.

"I see you're still pursuing my sweet…Chaos, you younger adolescents are nothing but diabolic and helpless runts, the very reason our society does not thrive on beauty and strength combined, you're the glitch in our system Chaos and believe me Gabriel's already given me his approval. I will have the deed to this young lady's heart in a matter of time. So don't waste yours."

Trey's rough and husky voice was hissed through his velvet red lips and a tremor went up my back and my ribs cracked beneath my restraint, wanting more than ever to destroy the one who insulted my friend.

But I didn't have to, Chaos had always been mature, and handled things such as this very well and all he did was nod curtly…

"I believe I can take care Echo myself, you're service is no longer needed here, thank you."

His words were icy and blended together as they stared each other down, I took it as my cue and slammed my foot down hard on the gas petal flooring it so immensely that Trey flew off complete bewildered and befuddled and ricocheted off a nearby tree.

I guess I finally broke the tension, because Chaos's wonderful joyful laughter exploded in the car and I couldn't help but laugh with him, I'd never seen Trey's cockiness subside long enough for me to catch a glimpse of chivalry let alone anything else, now looking into the rearview mirror all that could be seen was a muscular, lean build caked with mud and rubbing his temples vigorously he looked much less chivalrous than I'd ever imagined…not to mention defenseless.

The same adoring smile appeared on Chaos's lips again as he watched me. I chose to ignore it, deciding not to push his limits too far again. And just replied with a sarcastic remark.

"You just might have a motive now…"I replied smiling carelessly at my own brilliance.

"Motive to do what?"

"Why, to bring me back alive of course! You're my _guardian _Chaos, and maybe people will respect you once you come back as a _he-ro_." I nodded my head and sighed the last word for a flair of dramatic, placing the back of my hand on my head and beefing it up a bit. I was always told I was a wonderful actress, but Chaos didn't buy it.

He just scoffed and shook his head a heated blush running up his neck and tingeing his cheeks as he tried to avert his gaze as low as possible. But, staring out of the corner of my eye, there was no confusing the obvious smile that took over his face.

"You don't need a guardian Echo." He assured me, his penetrating crystal blue eyes smoldering into me once more, I chose not to look, again for _his_ benefit, not mine, I could handle anything, I was princess…not that I was one to sit on my high thrown all day and enjoy the praising. I preferred life on the wild side, but as a werewolf…who didn't?

"Yeah…but no one else needs to know that." I gave him a playful punch in the arm, again hating the serious and deep tone of his musical tenor voice, I hated the effect it had on me. Serious and depth-y conversations bored me and made me feel uncomfortable, and despite that was all Chaos talked like and about…I enjoyed his company above anyone else's…even my own family's.

When we arrived in the outskirts of town, Chaos started to shuttered and his gaze jumped to the sky, I glanced up too, the disappearing moon was only a tiny sliver, we had plenty of time to spend and the moon was getting any larger, today anyway.

"Are you sure you want to do this Echo?"

"_Yes! _I've never been more sure, I just want to walk around the streets, you know maybe do some shopping or talk to some of the loitering teenage _boys_…" I stated carelessly waving my hands around and then stepping out of the Porsche in my bare feet and white, short lacy dress. Chaos stepped out tentatively also, all the while absorbing my appearance skeptically. He then rushed over to my side and whispered, "Bad idea Echo, you should have worn something…_different_" I glanced down at what I was wearing and chuckled softly. Chaos was always concerned that someone else would stare at me in a stupor and drool all over themselves, one of the reasons he hated Trey so much was because Trey treated me 'horribly' in such a way of staring senselessly. I was not a manikin, so Chaos would tell me, I was much more than beautiful. I loved it when he said that, because it made me feel better no matter what the situation or problem…he was my friend after all, that was his job, right, to make me feel better?

I daintily blew a kiss to one of the muscular men standing a few feet away, he looked the kind that would be a linebacker or a quarter back on a football team, his bleached blonde hair falling elegantly into his face as he cocked his head to the side, in a gesture asking me to come over. He was casually leaning against his sparkling car, a bright red German number and was grinning wildly. A spark withered my insides and I replied back with a flip of my hair and a wink of my eye, something I always saw movie stars do in the movies when they want the attention to be on them. As if to say, "Envy me or wish I was yours…"

"See you around Chaos…" I answered to the shocked looking boy standing next to me. He shook his head and his eyes became wide, but before he took hold of my dress with his outstretched hand. I stepped on his foot and muttered, "_later_," I said through my eye catching smile and then I skipped merrily forward, now all the gorgeous men in his little posse were eyeing me curiously, this was going to be perfect.

I barely noticed Chaos getting back into the car and sinking down into the seat sulkily, all I knew was that the movie wasn't nearly finished yet, and it wouldn't be until my lips touched that husky and carelessly beautiful man's flawless lips in one passionately, luscious kiss of love and satisfaction.

A/N: Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think of it so far.


	3. Bliss

_Exponent of Breath-3_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the plot, ideas, facts or characters in the book Blood and Chocolate by Annette Curtis Klaus. I don't even own the poem that inspired me to write this story. The poem "The Look" belongs to Sara Teasdale, and I got a lot of the idea for this story from it. I don't own the other poem in here either, it is without a name, but was written by Emily Dickinson.

Poem that inspired this story:

"_The Look"_

_Strephon kissed me in the spring_

_Robin in the fall_

_But Colin only looked at me_

_And never kissed at all_

_Strephon's kiss was lost in jest_

_Robin's lost in play_

_But the kiss in Colin's eyes_

_Haunts me night and day_

As I stared into the man's empty and bleak chocolate brown eyes, I saw the window of the Porsche behind me, Chaos was sitting in it, his head hung low and his mouth set in a gigantic downward frown, he looked sickly pale, and a pang of worry spread through me. I was always out of character when it applied to Chaos, and I had been talking to this guys too long, far too long. I had _kissed_ this guy for too long….

His name was Derek Everwood, and he was the quarterback of his high school, a senior and captain of the football team, and he claimed he was smart too, but his obvious flirting and monotonous style of chivalry was rather boring and predictable, still he was kind and enjoyed my company. Many don't, they say I'm too fiery and outspoken, but he listen to my comments…and kissed me.

I had expected much more, to tell the truth, like the distant sound of bugles playing in the background, to feel like my veins throbbing in a bitter sweet drumming pattern, my muscles aching and my lips tingling like burning fire. None of the world mattered, we were alone and that was it. But, it wasn't like that at all, he just leaned down to my height and playfully swept his tongue through my mouth and pressed his wet lips to mine, uncaringly, as if it were a gesture of greeting, or a gift.

I truly didn't want to leave, but the nagging feeling of having to, won over me and I took his hand in mine, with a flick of the wrist. And swiftly wrote in my most elegant calligraphy, my name and my phone number. Then I leapt off the curb, pen still in hand. Whipping my strawberry curls over my shoulder one more time I winked playfully and brought my fingers that were formed into a phone shape, to my ear. "Call me anytime," I mouthed silently, then my brain added, _kiss me all the time. _Then I giddily swung the Porsche door open and floated inside.

Once on the road I hummed the tune to "on the road again" the smile never leaving my face, then started blissfully whistling the tune to "walking on sunshine".

"Today was excellent! I'm sooo happy Gabriel let me come! Aren't you?"

I glanced over at the still pouting and fleeting expression of Chaos. Rolling my eyes and pressing on, I continued my one man conversation.

"I'm mean he didn't even give me a curfew! And it's already past noon…" I glanced over again, the engine's soft purr was my only response. I had been talking to a lifeless form of Chaos who did not do so much than nod his head up and down once or grunt in disapproval, he hadn't said a word since I got out of the car, not even acknowledge my existence.

I decided a while back that I would not let this darken my mood, but now I saw I had no choice but to find out what was wrong, because if I didn't ask soon, I was sure he'd bring me down with him. So I pulled the car to the side of the deserted country road and turned to face him directly.

"What is it Chaos?" I mellowed my voice so that it was calm and tranquil, hoping he would respond if I dropped my enthusiasm a bit. He remained motionless.

"Please Chaos…" I pleaded my gold eyes wide.

"Would you find it odd if I told you I didn't trust him?" His voice was dark and flat, almost inaudible, but rage billowed through me again. _You're just jealous! _my mind screamed, but I took a deep heavy breath, desperately grasping onto my mellow tone.

"Why, my I ask, not?"

At this his intense blue eyes snapped up to stare full on into mine with a look of pure dissatisfaction.

"Why…_why_, you want to know _why_! Did you see the way he was looking at you Echo!"

"Oh not this again."

"What do you mean_, 'not this again' _it's true! He doesn't respect you at all! He's nothing but a clueless human, he can never give you what you want Echo, can't you understand that!" I stared into his liquid blue eyes, my emotion unchanging, I wanted to be mad at him, to hate him for saying that about someone he didn't even know, but his eyes scared me, they were sad, upset and pleading. I couldn't help but catch my breath when I saw tiny beads of tears forming at the sides of Chaos's eyes, I mean he had always been a skinny, wimpy, and sensitive boy, but I'd never seen him cry before.

I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, but my betrayal hands had reached out to cup Chaos's cheeks, he immediately shut his mouth and his eyes fogged familiarly.

"I know Chaos…I know." And at this I took my lips to his slowly, anticipating the moment when we could actually kiss. His eyes grew huge and a small squeak escaped his mouth as his throat tightened he leaned in, but his body trembled. I needed to kiss him, I knew it was killing him that I was getting so close, but I needed to, if I didn't I'd always be wondering what it would feel like, and I hated wondering, I wanted to _know_!

Chaos squirmed as I got closer, his back leaned up hard against the door, I took my hands from his face, knowing he had no where else to go, and pressed my palms on his trembling thighs, then the door burst open causing a huge gust of wind to flow up both our nostrils carrying and mixing our pleasurable scents in harmony, we toppled down into the grass with a thud and the gravel from which I first hit the ground stung my hands in a bitter sweet pain. I had landed on top of Chaos, my leg between his thighs, and my chest pressed to his.

He laughed weakly, his eyes still large and cautious.

"Th-th-this is a-a-awkward…."

With that I rolled off gently and settled down beside him. He leaned up and curled his legs to his chest and bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as yet again, another gust of wind billowed by, sending my curls flying up and into my face.

"I'm sorry Chaos." I apologized in a whisper, he was silent, and I almost thought he hadn't heard me but when I looked up from under my long black eyelashes, I met his beautiful blue gaze.

"The reason I do this is because I love you Echo."

"That sir, is apparent, " I replied sarcastically with a tiny smile placed on my lips, I needed to lift the solemn mood that clung to the air around us_, I hate this feeling, it makes me so powerless_.

He just stared with a blank and empty expression, I know what he wanted me to say, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it, I squirmed under his gaze. Shifting my weight side to side and opening my mouth and then immediately snapping it shut. _Tell him! _My conscious squealed as I bit my lip and stared into his eyes that distracted me and sidetracked me so much. Two endless pools of blue with swirling color, that's what they were.

I took in a shaky breath and decided…I came to the most horrible conclusion I've ever decided…to change the subject to an easier one, one that will change nothing, and be completely risk free…just like the miserably selfish easy way out kind of person I am, I may put on a good show by being an excellent actress, but in reality, my life sucks, and I'm far too deep in my emotional lies to do anything about it .

"So…Derek's kiss was just a playful nothingness, just a kiss Chaos, and kisses are way overrated, they're not half as special as everyone makes them sound, you know that…" In fact, he didn't know that, he had less experience with the opposite sex than Catholic nun.

He simply gave me a wry smile, probably to show me he wasn't completely furious, after all, he was my best friend, and even if he was giving me the cold shoulder in the Porsche, both of us knew we couldn't stay mad at each other, at least not for long anyway.

"Yeah I guess…it should have been more than that though…it's _supposed_ to mean something, you deserve something more than he gave you…"

"Yes…I believe I do." I could feel the grin spreading itself wider across my face fast as lightening, all my complacent and smug attitude flying back to me.

I sighed after a long moment of silence, the sun was now in the very center of the sky, and I figured it had to be sometime around noon. But I had had a large elaborate breakfast that morning at Chaos's house and wasn't hungry at all. His mother was always one to spoil me as if I were her own.

"It's scorching out here! Let's go to the pond."

"Sure." Chaos lifted himself up and began dusting of some of the dirt. It was an early spring in Georgia, and it was hot enough to boil an egg on the sidewalk at noontime.

Stepping throw the maze of dangling branches and dancing joyfully over sticks, and hopping over rocks, I grinned lazily at Chaos.

"So…I take it you don't really like that guy, right?" Chaos asked, his eyes averting to the dirt path to the pond, pretending to act careless, but his acting was not nearly as good as mine.

"Derek you mean?" I smiled to myself, but struggled to hide it by turning to the side.

"Yes…_Derek_" He stated through gritted teeth, this sent me laughing. And I pulled back a long, thin branch and stepped aside so he could pass me.

"Assuming you're entirely more jealous than you let on to be…no…Derek means nothing to me." Chaos sized this response up evenly, slowly nodding his head, then let a goofy smile spread across his lips like fast wild fire.

Good-" He looked incredibly dumb, happy and enthusiastic whilst he was trying to say that he was glad…so naturally, I let the branch go and whip him in the face half way through his statement.

His mouth hung open at the hinges as I ran off squealing and giggling like a little girl, Chaos bounding after me weaving in and out of trees.

The pond came into view, my smile widened and I took hold of the long rawhide rope that was tied to one of the branches and curled my long tawny legs around it, squealing all the louder as I let go and plopped into the ice-cold refreshing water. I savored the dripping and sopping wetness feeling on my face as I gently glided through the water and drifted back to the top. Wading around and pushing stray strands of my curly strawberry blonde hair away from my face, I began looking around for Chaos, but he was no where to be seen…my heart lurched and I felt slightly nauseated.

"Chaos? _Chaos_….." The soft sound of bubbles began erupting from behind me, but before I could gasp, or turn around, two long slender hands clamped themselves over my eyes, and the rushing warmth of Chaos's body against mine calmed me, and his spicy scent made the smile return. He swam over to face me and cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"Did you really think I would leave you?" Our eyes held each other, and I simply could not find a reason for not being able to rip my gaze from his. I decided I had to break the tension by a fluent smile, and even added as an after thought, the truth about what I was thinking about at that moment.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" I stared intensely, but softened my probing smile, hoping not to overwhelm him.

"By mother." He grinned back flippantly, and I replied by rolling my eyes, of course his mother kissed him, I mean it was his mother! In fact, now that I think about it, it would be positively dreadful if a mother had not once kissed her son…but that's off topic.

"No silly I mean…_really_ kiss someone?"

I could tell he wanted to back out of this conversation, but as best friends, I felt as if we needed to get past all evasiveness, and this just happened to be the one thing he had never said out loud to me.

"Well…I've wanted to, but…ha-haaav-haven'ttt…whatareyoudoing?" I was circling him in the water and his eyes were beginning to look jumpy-nervous, but his smile was still in place, so I knew I wasn't doing too bad.

"Oh _please_…Chaos you and I both know that you absolutely _ah-dore_ me, and would follow my every whim no matter what it was… "

"_Excuse me_, sure you're attractive, but you're also extremely conceited!"

"You know I have an undying power over you." I ran my fingers through his hair, but he refused to respond, and merely crossed his arms and grinned cockily.

"Try me."

So….I did.

Acceleration bubbled through my veins as I gripped his wrists and pulled him closer, His lips trembled, but his crystal clear eyes never changed. I ran my fingers lightly up and down his soaking wet arms, tracing his veins. I eventually made it up his arms and to his neck, he leaned his head back, and squeezed his eyes shut, I leaned in to press my lips to the side of right his neck, then I switched sides and pressed lightly to the left, he caught his breath. A weak smile was planted on his lips as I hesitated, then brought my lips to the exact middle of his neck. He moaned softly, my fingers probing along the muscles in his chest, _not completely wimpy_ but then as I felt his body begin to tremor, and I couldn't help but bring my lips to the center of his throat one more time, I couldn't help but think I was pushing him too hard, that it was too much and I had proven my point, so I waded backward in the icy cold water a gentle smile engulfing my lips.

"Had enough killjoy?"

"You win." He replied, quickly recovering, he was gently running his two forefingers up and down the right side of his neck.

"When you did that, my whole leg shook…"

I laughed in spite of myself and grinned wildly.

"And when I kissed the _middle_…."

He grimaced at the thought and shook his head uneasily.

"Okay, you've had your fun, now its my turn."

He then immediately plummeted under water and then sprung up underneath me, swinging me in his arms and tickling my sides, as I laughed hysterically and fiercely tried to break away, I begged for him to stop between gasps, but it was no use.

That feeling came over me again, that same feeling of adoring love, not the kind you get with your dad, or your boyfriend, or…a human for that matter, the kind of feeling you get when you're having the time of your life with your best friend…and that was undoubtfully what Chaos was…my best friend.


	4. Truth

_Exponent of Breath-4_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the plot, ideas, facts or characters in the book Blood and Chocolate by Annette Curtis Klaus. I don't even own the poem that inspired me to write this story. The poem "The Look" belongs to Sara Teasdale, and I got a lot of the idea for this story from it. I don't own the other poem in here either, it is without a name, but was written by Emily Dickinson.

Poem that inspired this story:

"_The Look"_

_Strephon kissed me in the spring_

_Robin in the fall_

_But Colin only looked at me_

_And never kissed at all_

_Strephon's kiss was lost in jest_

_Robin's lost in play_

_But the kiss in Colin's eyes_

_Haunts me night and day_

It was now almost dusk, and I could barely believe we had spent the whole day swimming, but the water felt wonderful against my taut skin, and it was just great to imagine I was normal, without a care in the world and just having fun…but now I was tired, dead tired, and I had convinced Chaos to sun bathe with me and watch the sun set.

"Charlotte Evelyn, no doubt about it." I replied coolly as I lay propped up on my elbow facing Chaos slim figure glistening with water droplets. The fading sun rays bouncing off his thoughtful silhouette.

"Charlotte?" He furrowed his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes, I think it's a beautiful baby girl's name, is it not?"

"But, what if it's a boy?"

"Trust me Chaos…it'll be girl." At this he started chuckling softly and propped himself up on his elbow and grinned wildly.

"So what's its _last _name then?"

I grinned wickedly and leaned in closer…planning to tease him for all eternity, but then a soothingly deep and handsome voice sounded from a mere few feet behind us.

"Why Torrealis of course…"

I whipped my blonde-red dreadlocks across my face and jumped to the air, face to face with Trey Torrealis's dreadfully gorgeous sneer, his mischievous molten liquid green eyes glinting in the sun.

My breath caught in my throat and his full, lovely lips parted into a breath-taking grin, and in all reality, if Chaos had not took hold of my hand from behind at that second, I just might have kissed Trey. I shudder at the thought.

"You have no business here." Chaos stated calmly and softly, but his voice was weak and small compared to Trey's, he stood looking Trey full in the eye. But, Trey only brought himself to full height and a gigantic threatening smile absorbed all the former happiness in the atmosphere.

"I apologize for interrupting you conversation, but I was sent by our leader Gabriel to fetch his daughter and bring her home before night fall alone, she will be available tomorrow morning, where you can finish your conversation… tomorrow." Trey sounded so entirely defiant and true, no one dared to question him. Even his stance held authority.

"Trey…" I pleaded, my voice wavering at the end.

"No…you gotta go…I understand…goodbye Echo…" Said Chaos, his eyes never leaving mine.

Trey placed a firm hand on my arm to guide me away, but I still found myself looking over my shoulder at the hunched over figure of Chaos, his fingers hitched in his jean pockets, his crystal clear blue eyes following me, his shirt withering in the light wind, I lifted my hand delicately and waved at him, my eyes locked in the cold, bleak, mournful look in his.

"He's just a friend Trey…just a friend…" I assured him, my voice hard, as I shifted to try to get out from under his arm that was draped casually over my shoulder.

"All right, all right I get it, bad topic…but I'm not too sure he knows that is all he is to you." His voice faded off and we walked in silence, I prayed to myself that that was all he was, my friend, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized I was pressuring him more than usual, questioning his every move and ploy, wondering…oh sweet moon was I wondering, _more than ever_, what his kiss would taste like, wondering far more than I should have been.

As we walked in an awkward silence, I felt my breath begin to shorten, a nervous and frail tendency I have when I get frustrated or scared. I closed my eyes trying hard not to think of Chaos, but every time I closed my eyes he was there, that same helpless child-like smoldering of his tender adoring stare as I retreated away. _He needed me, and I left him, I need him now, but he's not here!_ _Why can't I let this go! I don't love him! I CAN'T love him…._I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest and my temples throbbed, I fell down before I even knew I had stopped breathing.

"Echo! Echo are-are you all right, I…Echo answer _me_…"

He had line me down on a soft, moss covered rock and I limply brought my hand to my head and began take enormous gasps of breath, I nodded slowly and then I started to shiver uncontrollably. He quickly shrugged off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. He then took his hands over mine and caressed them lightly with the back of his thumbs.

My breathing became regular and the shaking stopped.

He took his hands quickly from mine and held my jaw, I bit my lip and tried to smile for him, to assure him I was alright.

"You're okay now, you're going to be fine…"

"I know." My voice was distant and weak, and I fluttered open my eyes, staring directly into his beautiful, shimmering gold-speckled eyes, and before I knew it, my lips were pressed hard against his, he slid his fingers through my hair and I gnawed on his lower lip, his fingers trailing down to the small of my back. _What I would give to run with him right now, run and be free like all wolf kind_, I thought. My own hands placed lifelessly and limply in my lap. The kiss was one of the most wonderful things in the world, full of fire and passion, and for that moment the patronizing thoughts of Chaos were gone.

I leaned in farther, my arms winding around him.

He pulled apart and I stared back at him reluctantly, white-hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You're alright…"

Trey then pulled me close again in a tight embracing hug, and patted my back softly. I felt the sobs wrack my body but I only squeezed to him tighter.

"Come on, let's go home."

He wrapped his arms tighter and adjusted me so that he was cradling me in his arms. I have no idea what came over me, but I felt immediately tired, hungry and helpless, a feeling I hated more than all that sentimental lovey-dovey emotion. This childish needing feeling was tearing me apart! And as I drifted into a uneasy sleep, I couldn't help but wonder about Trey...now that he was faced with what he always wanted a damsel in distress, he couldn't be more of gentlemen…

A/N: Thank you for reading, suggestions are welcome!


	5. Love

_Exponent of Breath-5_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the plot, ideas, facts or characters in the book Blood and Chocolate by Annette Curtis Klaus. I don't even own the poem that inspired me to write this story. The poem "The Look" belongs to Sara Teasdale, and I got a lot of the idea for this story from it. I don't own the other poem in here either, it is without a name, but was written by Emily Dickinson.

Poem that inspired this story:

"_The Look"_

_Strephon kissed me in the spring_

_Robin in the fall_

_But Colin only looked at me_

_And never kissed at all_

_Strephon's kiss was lost in jest_

_Robin's lost in play_

_But the kiss in Colin's eyes_

_Haunts me night and day_

The next morning I woke without a clue where I was, but when I glanced around lazily, I realized I was in my own room. And the night before came flooding back to me in a whirlwind. Trey had carried me home and then put me to bed…I slowly averted my gaze questioningly to my apparel and I was out of my soaking wet dress and into one of my fuzzy knee length white night gowns.

_Of course he would change me_, I thought bitterly, but then I remembered my helpless state and that he only did so because I couldn't, and to help me. Smiling a goofy smile, I rearranged my bed sheets and turned on the radio full blast, dancing around my room and singing the lyrics to "I love rock and roll" as if no one else in the world existed and I was still dreaming.

Daintily throwing my dirty laundry down the shoot and picking up stray pencils I twirled and jumped in the air completely care free.

_"I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the jute box baby! I love rock and roll, so come and take some time and dance with me!"_

I then threw off my nightgown and pulled on my short jean skirt that had always shown off my long tawny legs, the skirt with the pleats that I saved for special occasions, and the cashmere v-neck ivory turtle neck sleeveless sweater. I grinned at my mirror image and puckered my lips to put on my juicy strawberry flavored lip-gloss, joyfully preparing myself for I and Trey's next kiss, still dancing and flitting around. I felt like a giddy eight year old who was given a pony for her birthday.

_"I love rock and-" _But my words got cut off, and I stumbled over to the radio to hastily shut it off, there, right in front of me, was Chaos Bentley and all his blue-eyed, messy brown haired glory. As I absorbed him further, I noticed he was smiling, he didn't know what happened last night, he didn't know I kissed Trey, or that Trey undressed me, saved me and helped me, he didn't know he was the reason I needed the Trey's help in the first place…Chaos was completely oblivious to the fact that I just might be in love with Trey, _the_ Trey Torrealis.

"I see you slept well." He chuckled and then plopped down on my bed and grinned lazily.

"I see you haven't" I replied bouncing on the bed with a gigantic playful grin in place, at the look on Chaos's innocently happy face, all my previous worries disappeared and it felt as if nothing had changed.

"What would you say to going to the park today? I brought food, we could eat under the dogwood just like old times, how about it."

His words rang like an annoyingly loud church bell in my ears, and _just like old times_ repeated itself over ad over, things are different, and nothing will ever be the same, I kissed Trey, and just like old times could never happen again…

"Echo? You coming?"

I nodded my head, and took a deep breath as I got up from the bed and tentatively stepped to meet Chaos at the door frame of my bedroom, biting my lip and looking down, _I have to tell him, he would hate me if he found out on his own…_my eyes widened and confusion yet again whipped through me, was I doubting myself again? Do I honestly think that Trey deserves me as a companion! _I don't love Trey, he just caught me in a weak moment, a time of need and became mature for a while, that's all…He's not my prince charming._

"Chaos…I have something to tell you…" He gawked at me curiously, turning his head to one side and grinning that same crooked smile I loved so much.

I then took his hand in mine and led him away, hoping with all the faith in the world that he will forgive me…and not get angry, or at least not any angrier than he should be...which is beyond irate.

"So…I'm finished that's all that happened…I didn't mean to." I concluded staring into Chaos's dumbstruck, wide eyes as we sat completely lost in thought and silence under the big, pink-flowered dogwood tree.

He turned his gaze to mine and I was absorbing, tasting the atmosphere with my barefoot on the dirt ground, my eyes burning into Chaos's expression, he seemed neither angry nor sad…but empty.

I slid my fingers to the back of his, but he pulled away…tears welled up to brim my eyes, and the helpless feeling overwhelmed me again, and I felt like breaking something, tearing up the beautiful tree and plucking every flower from every little limb, how could such blissful beauty stay happy for so long and watch everyone else suffer!

"Okay Echo…I made cupcakes…you want one?" He was smiling again and leaned over to the small picnic basket and pulled out a container of little sugar coated, sprinkle-covered cupcakes. I laughed softly and nervously and wiped away my tear quickly, realizing our friendship was no where near finished. I reached over to snatch a cupcake and shove it full heartedly in my mouth. Chaos always knew exactly what to say to cheer me up…

When I had successfully swallowed the heaping white-frosting covered cupcake I leapt on Chaos, all smiles and embracing him in the greatest hug ever.

"_You_ made cupcakes?"

"Yes…my specialty!"

I laughed again and plopped back down to his side, wondering how on Earth someone could be forgiven for an event like that. But my thoughts were interrupted, for Chaos must have been thinking along the same topic, and his feather-light hands tentatively enclosed on the sides of my waist and he pulled me into his lap, gauging my reaction as he did so carefully watching me at all times. I could feel a light blush creep up my neck and tinge my cheeks, but I ignored it and sighed, leaning back against his chest as he stroked his slender fingers up and down the length of my arms soothingly.

"You know I could never stay mad at you Echo…"

"Yes…I suppose I knew that…"

"But….you had every right to…to…anyway…why should I be angry with you?" At this my eyes snapped open and I glanced up into his eyes in shock.

"Do you have any idea what _you're saying_?"

"Really Echo, we've been dependent on each other for far too long…and…and…"

"Well." I edged him on, turning in his lap to face him. Then noticing he was a brilliant shade of crimson and was gazing everywhere but at me.

"We're only friends." His voice quivered slightly and it was barely a whisper he spoke it so softly. But what hit me like a slap in the face was not the statement itself, it was the defiance behind his words, the fact that he was staring right into me and not trembling and stuttering….and the heart-wrenching dejected feeling in the pit of my stomach started again.

For some unfathomable reason the helpless and weepy, needy feeling swept over me again and my entire body shook, only worse this time and my body wracked with sobs once more. I never felt like I needed Chaos any more than I did right then and here I was sitting in his lap as his worried and child-like-wonder eyes shone a vibrant blue. I lunged into him and wrapped my arms around his waist, gasping and bawling like a complete emotional wreck. I had come close too it a lot lately, closer and closer every time…but this was undoubtfully my nervous break down.

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry-y-y Chaos, I-I…j-j-just…"

But before I could finish my plea for forgiveness, the soft tips of his gentle fingers rested on my trembling lips which parted under his touch.

"Please stop Echo…" His voice cracked and he squeezed me closer to him, and started rocking back and forth. I felt weak and unsure, but I quit crying, and I quit talking…and we sat there for what felt like hours in a comfortable silence…after a while I tilted my head back to stare into his eyes pleadingly, the words escaping my mouth before I even could register what I was saying.

"I love you Chaos."

At this his body stiffened and the arms that had protectively wielded themselves around me in a comforting embrace pulled back away from, me, but I refused to let him go, I only held tighter around his waist and shed one last tear.

"Can't we…just…stay like this for a while."

He sighed letting out his breath shakily and pressed his face to my hair, his arms wrapping around my waist once more. He did love me, only he feared he couldn't.

"Echo…" he asked softly in my right ear as he drew circles on the small of my back.

"Yes?"

"D-d-do you love him?"

I laughed weakly at his bluntness and smiled coyly sitting up and backing out of his lap and sitting Indian style in front of him.

"_Trey_ you mean?"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest sulkily with a pout set on his lips.

"Well….no…I…I love you Chaos." The truth rang in my words more than I thought it could ever have done before and I gazed up from under my eyelashes, hoping to look alluring as I took in the faint blush on his cheeks.

"I know…" He put a hand behind his head and grinned nervously, shrugging his shoulders, "Who couldn't?" That's when I jumped on him, taking charge by tickling his sides and staying just out of his reach as he laughed hysterically and rolled around in the soft overgrown green forest grass, clutching his side with the most gorgeous toothy smile that has ever existed.

And as we rolled around laughing and tickling each other and bounding around under the dogwood tree with beautiful falling pink flowers, I couldn't have felt more happy…the needy feeling was gone…and this time I think it was gone for good…and maybe some day…I will taste the bittersweet cinnamon flavor that is of Chaos Bentley's kiss.


End file.
